


Baby

by qkdxksthsuseks



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Powerpuff Girls, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (Webcomic)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkdxksthsuseks/pseuds/qkdxksthsuseks
Summary: "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you.""Yeah, hello to you too."





	Baby

" - rick. Brick!" 

Brick looked up from work -  _whatever that was in front of him._ His eyes were glistening with fire, the same kind of fire that he had since he was a kid. But now it was a different kind of fire. It was a tamed fire, the sort that you would see in boy scout campfires. His eyes were not the same ones he had when he tormented Cityville and screamed at Powerpuff Girls. It was  _exhausted._

"There's someone who wants to talk to you." 

"Prin - we talked about not interrupting me while I'm doing work?" Brick sighed, rubbing his temples. "I need a break." 

"You need a fucking break  _from work,_ " Princess Morbucks hissed. "And fucking listen to me while you're at it. There's this fucking bitch at the reception wanting to talk to you. And if I were you, I would go out there." Her eyes twinkled for a split second. "And let me enjoy my fucking wedding. I get  _married_ tomorrow, Jojo." 

"For the third time," Brick sighed as he put his face into his open hands. "Okay, okay, you're dismissed, whatever. Go home." 

There was the slam of a door and Brick grabbed the telephone -  _right, it was at the reception._ He saw that he had twenty-three missed calls. He pressed the big button with the number one on it, waiting as a familiar rhythm played in the back. It didn't take long -  _two seconds -_ for someone -  _Thomas_ _-_ to pick up the phone. 

_"Oh god, thank god for calling. You need to come down here asap - "_

"What the hell's going on?" Brick said. "Why the hell do I hear furniture being smashed in the background?" 

_"Oh well, you see, someone's here and - "_

_"Tell that motherfucker Brick to come down here in two seconds."_

_"Well, ma'am, we can't grant access to anyone, you need a pass."_

_"Fuck it."_

_"M'am? Ma'am! Oh god, someone stop her!"_

Then the phone line ended. Brick put the phone down, his hands intertwined and confused. Someone was going to kill him, that's as far as he knew. He put down slung on his suit jacket, deciding that he would need it. 

The door bashed open. 

**_"FUCK YOU, BRICK!"_ **

_Ahh, yes, everything made sense now._ Brick stared at the angry girl - young woman - in front of him. She was fuming, her pink lemonade eyes bursting with flames. She was the same - if changed, she got more beautiful. She still wore that ridiculous bow perched on the top of her head with a pink-themed outfit -  _I guess some things just never change._ Brick didn't say anything as Blossom's hand shot up and yanked him by the collar, pressing him up to the wall. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brick said in a low voice - his voice was the same baritone. His eyes glittered a little. 

He was twenty- _fucking-_ eight. Almost thirty. He had his brothers outgrew their childish ways. They went their own separate ways, whether it was becoming a policeman or opening a bakery. Brick chose business. He had the richest girl in the country's full support in his business and that was exactly what he had wanted. He didn't have to see Blossom of her snobby sister's face ever again. Or even have to think about them - which wasn't always fulfilled. The last time he saw them -  _at a distance -_ was at Bubble and Boomer's wedding. He didn't miss seeing the Powerpuffs a bit. He enjoyed his isolation and solitude. 

"Fuck you, fuck you,  _fuck you,_ " Blossom seethed. 

"Yeah, hello to you too," Brick said.  _What was she doing here?_

"I - ," Blossom choked. That's when he saw the tears. The Blossom he knew  _never_ cried. Sure, Bubbles did - and maybe Buttercup out of anger - but not Blossom. She did nothing of the sort. So seeing her like this clicked his brain on like a tornado. He watched as hot tears welled in her eyes, slowly trickling down her reddened cheeks. "I- _fucking_ called you twenty-three  _fucking_ times, Brick. I called you  _twenty-three times._ "

Oh. 

"Why are you never there when I  _fucking_ need you so much," Blossom crumbled to the ground, her voice wailing. The security guards came -  _what a fast bunch of people -_ and walked towards the crying girl. Brick sighed and waved them off -  _remember to fire those bunch of idiots later -_ as he knelt down on the ground and placed a hand on Blossom's shoulders.  _Blossom hates being touched,_ he pulled away. 

"What the hell is happening, Blossom," Brick said in a low voice, again. "What's wrong - " 

"Bubbles," Blossom whispered. She held on to Brick's arm desperately. She looked so  _weak._ So  _vulnerable._ So  _exposed._ So  _protectable._ "S-She's gone. She's gone. Brick, she's fucking gone." 

Brick had no  _fucking_ idea what he was doing. He wasn't compassioante, he sucked at life and shit that followed. Hell, he wasn't even that close with Blossom - whatever the relationship status was now, enemies, frenemies, strangers - and he had no idea why she was crying her eyes out like her world was falling apart -  _maybe it is._ He hadn't seen this beauti -  _girl -_ for three whole years and now she suddenly showed up throwing the middle-finger in his face. This was  _not_ the same girl he knew from high school. This was a whole new Blossom he had never seen -  _he hated it._

"We'll find her."  _What the hell was he saying?_

"That's not the problem," Blossom said, her eyes looking up at him, glistening from the tears. "She's  _pregnant,_ Brick."  _  
_

\----------------

"Look who's here." 

 _It's Brick, who else._ Brick loosened his tie as he collapsed onto the couch. Blossom had stopped crying in the 20 minutes that took him to put Thomas in charge -  _as CEO? Yes. -_ for a temporary moment, fire all those dumbass security guards, and hire a new secretary -  _another random boy from the streets -_ and leave a message to Princess Morbucks that she might have to take care of the company for a while. She didn't look like she had cried at all, just the normal in-control Powerpuff Girl again. 

"Fuck, Butch, what happened to you hair." 

"Butterbitch here told me to cut it - ow." 

Brick rubbed his temples. "I don't think I ever thought I will see any of you again," he sighed, indicating the Powerpuff Girls -  _minus Bubbles._ "Fuck. What the hell is happening?" 

"Well we're sorry for taking your Highness's time," Buttercup glared. "We don't  _need_ you, alright? So why don't you go and get lost - " 

"That's not what it looked like when Blossom was cry - " Brick felt a sharp stab in his ribs. He turned to stare at the Powerpuff leader in confusion. She cleared her throat, any hint of tears now gone from her. It was all back to business attitude and crack-less voice. 

"Anyways, Bubbles  _ran away,_ " Blossom coughed. "And not to mention that Boomer disappeared as well." She glared at Brick as if it was his fault. 

"I don't talk to my brothers," Brick shrugged -  _there was a reason why he left for business._ "Not everyday at least." 

"Last time I heard Brick's voice was two months ago," Butch said, crossing his arms. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Buttercup wailed. "What the fuck are we going to do? Why is this happening. What the fuck was Bubbles thinking? What do I do?" To everyone's surprise, Butch wrapped an arm around the crying green Powerpuff. He looked surprised -  _who wouldn't be -_ as he patted her comfortingly. 

"It's going to be alright," Blossom said, smiling -  _hell, when was the last time Brick saw her smile?_

"What if we don't find her?" 

"We will, Buttercup, I promise." 

"Fuck," Buttercup screeched. "Fuck, fuck,  _fuck._ " She stood up, pacing around frantically. That's when Brick noticed all the broken things sprawled around the living room like souvenirs of the past -  _the things a Powerpuff can break._

"Let's go out," Blossom said, ushering her sister out. "You need fresh air." 

There was a soft thud as the two Powerpuff exited their own house, leaving it in to the custody of two untrustworthy Rowdyruffs. Butch lit a cigarette and started smoking -  _he was anxious._ Brick drummed his fingers on the couch arm, looking around as he took off his jacket. 

"You like that Buttercup," Brick mused. 

Butch simply smiled -  _it was too bittersweet._ "Is it that obvious, heh?" 

There was a pause. 

"So you're not going to kill me? Remember when Boomer said he was going to get married to Bubbles?" 

"Hell, that was years ago, I grew up, Butch." 

"Good to know," Butch snickered as he smoked the cigar. 

There was only awkward silence between the two brothers. 

"I was going to propose to her," Butch said, looking down. "But all this goddamn shit happened out of nowhere." 

 _His fucking dumbass brother was in l o v e._ That - whatever 'falling in love' was in other languages - didn't happen anytime. Powerpuff Girls just generally despised him and his brothers. Brick didn't blame them for all the shit they did in Cityville, he genuinely shrugged it off as time passed. But maybe the Rowdyruff were just programmed to be attracted to the girls, his brothers just one-by-one fell for them. First Boomer. Now Butch. Was he going to be next? Who was _he_ going to fall for? Blossom?  _Hell no._

"She's cute," Butch grinned, looking up. "She makes me feel like I'm not shit." 

 _Will he find someone like that?_ Brick stared into the empty space. The door clicked open and a whole lot more subdued Buttercup and Blossom walked in. She put Buttercup on the couch and instantly she started wailing again, saying something about "it's all his fault" and "I knew I shouldn't have given her to her". It sent shivers down Brick's spine. 

"I'll go make tea," Blossom said -  _no one needed tea. She just needed a break._ Brick waited for a while and followed her, Buttercup needed space - so did Butch. He walked into the kitchen soundlessly and watched as he saw the proud leader of the Powerpuffs crumble to the ground once more, stifling her sobs as she hastily shed her tears. 

"Blossom." 

Blossom turned around, tears streaming down her face. There it was again.  _The vulnerability._ She took a step back, self-conscious and scared.  _Scared?_

"Brick, please don't tell anyone else I cried," Blossom begged. "Buttercup is scared enough. I have to be there for her." 

"And who's going to be there for you?" Brick asked, taking another step closer, closing in the space between them. She looked so scared of showing who she was. She was constantly trembling but she didn't want anyone else to know. What made Brick so special that she feels secure around him?  _What was he to her?_

Blossom stifled another sob. Brick loomed over her, his eyes staring down at her. It wasn't intimidating -  _it should though -_ and it was just calming. Blossom stared back at him. She was oddly calmed by him. The way he would stand over like he would shield her -  _protect her._ Of course he wouldn't do that for her. He didn't have any reason to. He was just Brick Jojo, who came because she threatened to wreck his office -  _was that the only reason though?_

"Can you just stay like this? For like a minute," Blossom said as she leaned against the counter, feeling Brick's gaze on her -  _she didn't feel scared with him._

Brick didn't say anything. He just stood there, as requested. He was usually giving orders to others but taking orders from her made him -  _I don't know -_ like it wasn't an order. He wanted to do it for her. Then he was suddenly struck with the impulse that he wanted to hug her but again -  _Blossom hates being touched._ So he just stood there, almost brushing against her but not at the same time. 

Blossom cried even more -  _she didn't know why._ But she did. "Fuck you, Brick," she whispered softly. 

"Fuck me," Brick said leaning closer. "Blossom, I have no fucking idea what kind of emotional shit you're dealing with right now but... you can cry when I'm around. You don't have to be scared. You don't have to be someone else." He didn't understand her. He knew Bubbles and Boomer. Sure Bubbles was pregnant but Boomer was his brother, he knew he would take care of Bubbles pretty well.

Blossom cried outloud a little. Then scared her sister might hear, she grabbed Brick's collar and dug into his chest. He smelled nice -  _just like he did all those years ago._ She felt his fingers tuck a wisp of her hair behind her ear before he lifted her chin up. 

"I fucking told her that I won't allow her to marry a Rowdyruff," Blossom said. "I fucking told her that in her face. She argued and told me that Boomer made her feel like she wasn't shit, that he made her feel like she could be herself more. That fucking killed me. I told her to go against her own goddamn feelings when after everything, it didn't matter anymore.  _I'm the reason she ran away._ She was scared I was going to hate her she got pregnant. I didn't. She's my sister, how could I?  _How could I have done that to her?"_

Brick sucked at life and shit again but staring into her sorrow-filled eyes, he knew he should do something. But she hates being touched,  _what was he supposed to do?_

"I'm a fucking monster," Blossom cried. "I'm a fucking monster." 

"You're not a  _fucking monster,"_ Brick said. "Blossom, this is coming from the guy you threw into the volcano.  _You're not disgusting. You're not a fucking monster. You're Blossom._ And you're beautiful." 

 _Why the fuck did her heart beat so fast at that?_ Blossom shivered. She stared into his eyes, burning with flames. 

 _Why the fuck did I say that._ Brick ran his fingers through his hair, pissed. He sucked at life and shit, he knew this was his problem. But he felt his eyes smoldering with passion -  _he hadn't felt that in a long fucking time._

"Brick, fuck you," Blossom said, looking down. "Why the fuck do you always make me feel so small." 

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Brick said. "Say it as much as you want." 

Blossom broke down crying again. "I fucking hate you, you know that? You're a fucking demon." 

"You want to know who's the real demon?" 

"Who?" 

"You." 

She looked up, his eyes were lit and on fire. 

"You fucking drive me crazy," Brick said. He took a sharp intake of breath. "Stop saying shit to yourself and trying to convince yourself you can fix everything. You may be the older sister or the leader to others but to me you're just Blossom." He took a step closer. "Let me repeat, you're just Blossom to me. Blossom." The space between was to little, Brick was tempted to sweep her off and hug her, but he didn't. 

Blossom looked up at him. She had once been scared of men but Brick didn't intimidate her at all. She saw him before him like a harmless creature, someone there to comfort her. Someone she didn't expect. She was scared he was going to touch her but he barely did - and made it clear that he wouldn't. 

"Oh, Brick," she wailed softly, wiping her cheeks. 

"What's happening here?" 

Brick did what he did best, hiding. Not himself but others. He reached out a hand and opened a cabinet, his broad shoulders hiding Blossom clear from view. He glanced back at his brother like nothing was happening, his best act. "I'm making tea, what do you think?" he snarled, anger flashing. 

"Alright," Butch shrugged and moved away. 

Brick loosened his muscles and closed the cabinet. He took a step back and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, Blossom, you do you. But just remember that you're not always a leader or a sister, but just yourself sometimes," he said, looking back at her. "Sometimes, if you wear a mask too long, you'll forget who you really are." 

Then he left like nothing happened. 

But he made everything so different for her. 


End file.
